Till We Ain't Strangers
by Hermione Sandwhich
Summary: Hermione has found love on her last night...... will she take advantage of it?


Disclaimer ---- I do not own any of the Harry potter characters... I just like to play around with them

Dinner had ended, and large amount of guests had begun dancing. Hermione sat alone at her table. Bill and Fleur's wedding had gone nicely with the exception of some fire works the twins had accidentally set off during the ceremony. Other than that everything had gone fine. Hermione had accepted not having anyone to dance with. Ron was again dating lavender, and Harry and Ginny were rarely seen apart. It didn't bother Hermione though, both Harry and Ron were like brothers to her although she did have to admit it was quite boring sitting by herself.

'Drink Mione ?' she looked up to see both the twins holding their own glasses of alcohol, one of them held another glass intended for her.

'Thanks guys but I'm not in the mood for champagne.'

'Well that's good since this is fire whiskey' with mischievous smiles both twins took the abandoned seats next to Hermione. She turned to the twin holding her glass. Reaching for it she stared at his face. He had gorgeous fiery red hair hanging long about his face and falling into his eyes, which when not covered were a shining brilliant blue. Same as his brother, but across his nose he had a slightly thicker trail of freckles then Fred.

'Thanks George' she took the glass, taking a rather large sip. The alcohol burned her throat.

'So Mione why are you sitting here by your self?' she shifted to face Fred.

'Because I have no one to dance with.' She answered plainly.

'Well then - '. George stood up finishing his drink in one gulp. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up close to him 'now you do'. She didn't have time to think about how close she was to him, he lead her out to the center of the dance floor. George never let go of her hand he placed his on her back pulling her in, not nearly as close as she would want. She had never admitted it but out of all of Ron's brothers she found George very attractive. Hermione's hand rested on his chest since he was too tall for her arm to comfortably reach his shoulder.

'Were you really by yourself cuz you had no one to dance with, or because you couldn't dance with Ron?'

'Yes, and your brother and me are just friends. Sure I'd dance with him, but it pretty much be the same as you and Ginny dancing'

' yeah well that's one way to kill the entire outlook on a relationship' both of them laughed and George tightened his grip and pulled her in closer to him. The song ended, Hermione let her hands fall to her sides.  
_It might be hard to be lovers __  
__But its harder to be friends__  
__Baby pull down the covers__  
__Its time you let me in__  
__Maybe light a couple candles__  
__Ill just go ahead and lock the door__  
__If you just talk to me baby till we ain't strangers anymore_

'thank you George'. Smiling she turned around and made her way back to her table. She defiantly needed more fire whiskey after that dance. Hermione could still feel the warmth of his hands and it stirred something in her, a feeling that was unfamiliar. Sure she thought George was attractive but this was different. She downed her glass of fire whiskey in one shot. Especially since she didn't know much about him. They got along well and he could make her laugh but if someone asked her what his favorite color was she wouldn't know they were practically strangers. So to Hermione it seemed quite strange to have such a strong liking for someone she hardly knew. She had already begun to search for another round of alcohol.

'Hermione'. Harry ran up to her grabbing her arm and. He began to lead her to the lake behind the Burrow.

'Harry what's-'

'I'll tell you in a second'. They reached the lake finding a very confused Ron.

'Ok so what is this about Harry?' Hermione spat out.

'Dumbledore's found another one'. He paused looking down at the ground, not wanting to face his friends. 'Which means were leaving tomorrow'.

'A horocrux?' Ron now had a frightened look on his face, so did Hermione she didn't think they would be leaving this soon.

'You don't have to do this. You two can stay-'. Hermione ran up to Harry and enveloped him in a tight hold.

'We're in this together'. She whispered to him

'yeah your stuck with us mate'. Ron came up and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

Back at the party George was sitting down with his own glass of fire whiskey.

'Hello dear brother of mine' Fred sat down next to his twin. 'Where did Hermione get off to?'

'She went somewhere with Harry'

'oh looks like you were a bit late with her then'. Fred laughed.

'What do you mean'?

'C'mon George I know you better then anyone else. I saw the two of you together'

'we hardly know each other'.

'Well then why don't you go and get to know her'. George looked up at his brother, and both gave off identical grins'.

'You know what Fred, I was thinking the exact same thing'.

_Lay your head on my pillow__  
__I sit beside you on the bed__  
__don't you think its time we say__  
__Some things we haven't said__  
__It ain't to late to get back to that place__  
__Back to where, we thought it was before__  
__Why don't you look at me __  
__Till we ain't strangers anymore_

Hermione didn't head back with Harry and Ron, she needed time to think. She found a tree close by. Leaning against it she folded her arms across her chest and absently stared in to the water that with its lack of movement resembled glass. Quite unlike her mind which was moving in every possible direction. She was nervous about tomorrow, she didn't know if the three of them would be able to do it. It seemed all odds were against them, as the welfare of the world rested in the hands of three seventeen year olds.

'Thought you might be needing this'. Hermione looked up to see a partially drunk bottle of fire whiskey. Taking the bottle she pulled off the cap and took a long swig turning to see who gave her the much needed drink she saw George. She shouldn't have been so surprised to seen him as she was.

'Thanks'. She stared at him for a moment. Although he was shorter then Ron, he as still a head taller then her. And even though he had on robes she new under it he was a dream. all those years of quiditch had been good to him. She smiled slightly at the thought of being held in his strong arms…….

'You ok Mione?'

'Yeah I'm fine'. Hermione took another large swig from the bottle. She leaned her back up against the tree, closing her eyes. A few lone tears began to stream down her cheeks. George came and pulled Hermione to him his strong hand pressed against her back the other, lovingly smoothing her hair.

_  
__Sometimes its hard to love me__  
__Sometimes its hard to love you too__  
__I know its hard believing__  
__That love can pull us through__  
__It would be so easy__  
__To live your life__  
__With one foot out the door__  
__Just hold me baby__  
__Till we ain't strangers anymore_

'it's ok' his lips gently brushed against her ear as he whispered. She looked up at him both there eyes full of worry.

" It's not. It's all too much for me. I shouldn't have to do this'. She buried her head against his chest. George didn't know what she was worried about; he knew is she wanted to tell him she would have.

'You'll be fine Hermione'. He cupped her chin with his hand. 'Your strong, smart', he paused slightly looking in to her chocolate eyes and smiling 'and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen'. Slowly he brought his lips to hers. At first she was to shock, but slowly she responded and laid in to the kiss enjoying the feeling. When he pulled away her eyes stayed closed for a moment.

'When did you get so sweet?' He just smiled.

'I don't know maybe two years ago when I realized I love you'. Then it hit her this feeling she was having for George; it wasn't attraction. Sure it started out that way but now it was something more.

'I love you too'. She leaned up and kissed him again. This time when he pulled away he noticed her eyes were filling with tears.

'What's wrong?' He reached down and wiped her tears always from her face.

'Everything'. George held her closer, but she pushed him away and turned her back to him. 'I'm leaving tomorrow'. She faced him again. He was obviously confused. 'I don't know when I'm going to be back. Or even if I'm going to be back', the tears were now flowing from her eyes. 'I don't want to hurt you'. She made out through her sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and held as if he would never let her go.  
__

_Its hard to find forgiveness__  
__When we just run out of lies__  
__Its hard to say your sorry__  
__When you cant tell wrong from right__  
__It would be so easy__  
__To spend your whole damn life __  
__Just keeping score_

'Then I'll go with you'

'You cant. It can only be me, Ron and Harry'.

'Then I'll be here waiting for you when you get back'

'I might die' she whispered against his chest.

'Look at me'. She did and even with her face stained she was beautiful. 'Then I think we should hold on for as long as we can'. She still held on to him. 'Spend the night with me?' She nodded

'I can't think of a better way to spend the night'.__

_So lets get down to it baby__  
__There ain't no need to lie__  
__Tell me who you think you see__  
__When you look in to my eyes_

They apparated back to George's room, they didn't need the family asking questions bout the two of them. George quickly cast a silencing charm on the room and he began kissing Hermione. He was soft and slow at first, but once he felt her hands under his robes and pushing them back off his shoulders their kisses became more passionate. He reached back and unzipped her dress and it fell to the ground, slowly he laid her down on his bed and with out breaking apart the rest of their close were quickly discarded. Lightly he trailed his lips across her shoulders and down her stomach

'George' she lightly moaned, and he dint wait any longer. That night they slept in each other's arms and knew they weren't stingers and, they never have been.

__

_Lets put out two hearts back together__  
__An leave the broken pieces on the floor__  
__Make love with me baby __  
__Till we ain't strangers anymore_


End file.
